The present invention relates to a roof rack for motor vehicles. The rack includes a rack tube which is supported at its end regions by support feet which can be fastened to the surface of the roof of the vehicle and which is possibly also supported by a support foot which supports the central region of the rack tube.
Vehicles are today increasingly being equipped with a roof rack, typically including two rack tubes carried on support feet, extending approximately parallel to each other in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and located close to the longitudinal edges of the surface of the roof. Transverse carriers which receive loads can be fastened to the rack tubes.
Traditional roof racks generally have the disadvantages that they are difficult to manufacture and thus too expensive, and that specially trained persons are necessary in order to install them on the vehicle roof.